


The knight and the dragon

by Velliza



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arthurian, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dragons, Illustration, Knight Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliza/pseuds/Velliza
Summary: Kingdom of Wessex, 549 AD. Knight Aziraphale and Crowley as a dragon.Inspired by The knight and the dragon by arcane.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. The knight and the dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рыцарь и дракон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772144) by [arcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane/pseuds/arcane). 



[](https://imgur.com/qvdNtTE)


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 4. Crowley dreaming about stars and Aziraphale dreaming about Crowley.

[](https://imgur.com/5VDy4Z4)


	3. For those who love chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret bonus illustration for those who love chickens :) And kids. And Crowley, obviously.

[](https://imgur.com/BAK0cdq)


	4. Crowley with kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like kids in this story very much. Nothing more cute than Crowley who talks with them as equal.

[](https://imgur.com/hWJugXN)


	5. Gawain and Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys have stolen my heart

[](https://imgur.com/bcNIUA9)


End file.
